Intranet
by Onigiri fanfic
Summary: Naruto et Sasuke participent à une expérience sur le multiclonage. Trois clones de Sasuke doivent cohabiter avec trois clones de Naruto. Mais ce qui devait être un exercice plutôt simple dégénère... Comment réagiront les originaux quand ils récupèreront les expériences de leurs clones ? (Inspiré du dj de 10-Rankai Emi) - NaruSasu / Lemon / OS


**Résumé :** Naruto et Sasuke participent à une expérience sur le multiclonage. Trois clones de Sasuke doivent cohabiter avec trois clones de Naruto. Mais ce qui devait être un exercice plutôt simple dégénère... Comment réagiront les originaux quand ils récupèreront les expériences de leurs clones ? (Inspiré du dj de 10-Rankai Emi) NaruSasu / Lemon

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Ce oneshot est inspiré du doujinshi Intranet de 10-Rankai Emi.

**Raiting M :** Cette histoire comprendra certains passages explicites mettant en scène deux hommes.

**Note : **Temporellement, cet OS se déroule après la grande guerre. Merci de vous montrez indulgents face aux potentielles incohérences (comme Sasuke ayant son bras gauche).

* * *

**INTRANET**

C'était un sentiment mordant. Au début, Naruto ne savait pas vraiment comment l'interpréter. De l'amitié ? De l'attachement ? Il avait fini par comprendre que c'était bien plus que ça... Cette émotion avait grandi en lui au fil des années, et plus il restait auprès de Sasuke, plus il lui était difficile de l'ignorer. Alors il avait fini par l'accepter. Oui, il était bel et bien amoureux de son meilleur ami. Et il avait décider que cet amour resterait à jamais enfoui au plus profond de son âme, jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

\- Naruto, tu m'écoutes ?

\- Hein ?

Face à lui, Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Pour changer, Naruto n'avait pas écouter un traite mot de leur conversation. Malgré les années, qui avait transformé les rondeurs de l'enfance en des traits plus adultes, le blond restait toujours aussi distrait.

\- Désolé, désolé ! S'exclama-t-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Tu disais quoi à propos de Kakashi sensei ?

Le brun soupira.

\- Il souhaite que nous fassions une expérience avec le multiclonage.

\- Et ça consisterait en quoi ?

\- Tu n'as vraiment rien écouté...

Naruto laissa échapper un rire nerveux. Il n'était pas du genre à apprécier les longs discours. Il avait beau essayer de s'appliquer, il finissait toujours par perdre le fil. Et c'était d'autant plus vrai quand la personne en face de lui était Sasuke. A chaque fois qu'ils discutaient, ses sentiments l'assaillaient comme une claque en plein visage.

Sasuke repris ses explications. Kakashi l'avait convoqué quelques heures plus tôt dans son bureau. Il souhaitait mener une étude sur le multiclonage, et avait besoin pour cela de son concours et de celui de Naruto. Il les avait choisis car parmi tous les shinobis de Konoha, ils étaient ceux ayant les plus grandes réserves de chakra. L'idée était simple : Naruto et Sasuke devaient générer chacun trois clones, qui seraient ensuite placés dans une demeure à distance suffisante du village. L'objectif de la manœuvre était de voir combien de temps ils seraient en mesure de maintenir ces clones, malgré l'épuisement progressif de leurs réserves de chakra. Les données récupérées serviraient à mettre en place une stratégie de communication entre les différents villages, dont Naruto et Sasuke pourraient être les acteurs en fonction des résultats.

* * *

\- Nos originaux comptent sur nous pour mener à bien cette expérience, déclara Sasuke numéro un.

\- C'est une mission plutôt facile, commenta à son tour l'un des Naruto. On doit juste rester tranquilles ici, jusqu'à ce que nos originaux n'en peuvent plus et finissent par nous faire disparaître.

\- Ça va prendre combien de temps à votre avis ? Questionna un autre Naruto.

\- Difficile à dire, répondit le second Sasuke.

Ils étaient donc six garçons - ou plutôt six clones - cantonnés dans une petite maison à l'est du village. Le lieu était plutôt modeste. Une grande pièce de vie leur servirait également de dortoir, une petite cuisine attenante leur permettrait de grignoter au besoin, et il pourraient garder une hygiène correcte grâce à la salle de bain, si jamais l'expérience devait durer plusieurs jours.

\- En tout cas, je suis sûr que notre original tiendra plus longtemps que Sasuke ! S'exclama le troisième Naruto. On est carrément plus balèzes que vous !

\- Tu es bien prétentieux, pesta à son tour le troisième Sasuke. Et franchement, arrête de beugler comme un idiot, tu me donnes mal au crâne.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit enfoiré ?! S'emporta le blond en le fusillant du regard. Idiot toi-même !

Le troisième Sasuke soupira d'un air désinvolte. Ça faisait tout juste cinq minutes que l'expérience avait commencé, et la tension était déjà palpable.

\- T'es vraiment puéril !

\- Tu veux te battre ?!

\- C'est quand tu veux gros débile !

Les deux clones s'emportèrent. Un rasengan et un chidori plus tard, ils disparurent dans un "pouf" sonore après avoir respectivement encaissé l'attaque de l'autre, sous les yeux médusés des quatre clones restant.

* * *

\- Ah ! L'un des miens a disparu ! S'exclama Naruto en relevant la tête.

\- Pareil pour moi, répondit Sasuke en soupirant.

Ces deux clones stupides n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de s'entre-détruire. Apparemment, la rivalité qui les opposait tous les deux était toujours d'actualité... Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que les quatre autres ne feraient pas de même, auquel cas, l'expérience serait un échec cuisant. Et franchement, Sasuke se voyait mal revenir bredouille vers Kakashi, sous prétexte que leurs clones ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher d'en venir aux mains.

\- Ça me rappelle le bon vieux temps, plaisanta Naruto en vidant sa coupelle de sake.

Le restaurant dans lequel ils déjeunaient était particulièrement bondé. Ça faisait un bail qu'ils n'avaient pas manger ensemble tous les deux. Entre les missions, les rapports et les relations diplomatiques qu'ils assuraient au nom de Kakashi, ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps libre. Naruto était presqu'envieux de ses clones, qui pouvaient tranquillement profiter de Sasuke, alors que lui peinait à n'obtenir ne serait-ce qu'une heure de son temps.

* * *

\- Bon sang, ces deux idiots ont disparus beaucoup trop vite ! S'exclama l'un des clones de Naruto.

\- C'est sûrement pour prévenir ce genre de situation qu'ils ont décidé d'en faire trois chacun, répondit son homologue.

\- Ouais. Et puis de toute façon, trois clones c'est sûrement le maximum pour Sasuke.

Les deux blonds barbotaient tranquillement dans l'imposante baignoire de la salle de bain. Ils avaient joué à shi-fu-mi avec les deux Sasuke, et avaient gagné le droit de se détendre pendant que les bruns préparaient le repas du soir. Les clones étaient souvent utilisés en situation de combat, alors ils avaient bien l'intention de profiter un maximum de ce temps libre qui leur était accordé.

\- C'est quand même pas juste, reprit l'un des Naruto. Nous les clones, on se casse le cul, on fait pleins d'efforts, et au final c'est toujours le même résultat, on finit par disparaître pour x ou y raison... Et tout le fruit de notre dur labeur retourne à l'original !

\- J'ai pas trop l'impression que ce soit un dur labeur pour nous actuellement, rétorqua l'autre en riant. Et franchement, notre original doit être hyper jaloux !

Le premier clone haussa un sourcil, septique. En quoi Naruto aurait-il bien pu être jaloux de leur condition actuelle ?

\- Bah ouais, réfléchis ! On va vivre sous le même toit que Sasuke pendant un moment !

* * *

Des plats aux allures succulents étaient dressés sur la table basse. Finalement, le destin avait eu raison de désigner les deux Sasuke comme cuistots pour le repas de ce soir. Ça leur éviterait certainement à tous les quatre une bonne intoxication alimentaire si cette tâche était revenue aux Naruto. Les quatre clones entamèrent gaiement de manger. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis un moment, et ils commençaient à être fatigués.

Les clones n'étaient pas de simples répliques sans émotions. Ils ressentaient également les besoins primaires, comme le fait de manger ou de dormir. Plus encore, tout au long de leur courte existence, il étaient pourvus de leur propre volonté. Bien sûr, leur personnalités s'apparentaient fortement à celles de leurs originaux. Mais ils n'en restaient pas moins maîtres de leurs actions, jusqu'à disparaître et ainsi restituer leurs expériences individuelles à leurs créateurs. La grande différence, c'est qu'il n'avait pas trop à se soucier des répercussions de leurs actes.

De même que Sasuke, ses clones étaient du genre à se coucher tôt. La soirée ne s'était donc pas éternisée en jeux et discussions, et ils dormaient à présent tous à poing fermé. Enfin, c'était sans compter sur l'un des Naruto, qui pris d'une soudaine envie d'aller aux toilettes, manqua de trébucher sur l'un des Sasuke alors qu'il regagnait sa couche.

\- Désolé Sasuke, chuchota-t-il en joignant ses deux mains sur son buste.

\- Y'a pas de mal.

\- Les autres dorment toujours ?

\- Je dormais aussi, avant que tu me marches dessus.

\- Ah ah... Désolé.

Le silence retomba. Le clone de Naruto entendait les respirations régulières des autres garçons autour de lui, signe de leur sommeil paisible. Tranquillement allongé sur son futon, il tourna le visage en direction du Sasuke qu'il avait dérangé, et eu la surprise de le voir toujours éveillé. Il fixait le plafond d'un air absent et semblait ne pas arriver à se rendormir.

\- Je me demande ce que font nos originaux en ce moment, murmura-t-il à son égard.

\- A une heure pareille, ils ne peuvent que dormir, répondit Sasuke en soupirant.

\- Ouais, pas faut... Dis, ça te saoule pas toi de n'être qu'un clone ?

Le brun tourna la tête dans sa direction. A vrai dire, il n'y avait jamais pensé. A quoi bon se poser une telle question ? Il était un clone, et point barre.

\- Moi ça me gave, reprit le blond.

\- C'est pas comme si on pouvait y faire grand chose.

Le silence retomba. Non, c'est vrai qu'après tout, ils n'avaient aucun moyen d'altérer leur condition. Quand Naruto et Sasuke n'auraient plus assez de chakra pour les maintenir, ils disparaîtraient et cette petite expérience prendrait fin. Mais quand même... Le clone de Naruto avait du mal à accepter cette réalité. Ou tout du moins, il aurait bien aimé pouvoir faire un peu chier son original, histoire de lui faire passer son mécontentement. Une idée germa alors dans son esprit.

\- Tu sais quoi ? J'aimerais bien faire un truc qui mette le vrai Naruto mal à l'aise. Un truc qui le surprenne et l'embarrasse, poursuivit le blond en se redressant sur sa couche.

\- Et tu penses à quoi au juste ?

\- Genre... un truc vraiment improbable... comme, hum... t'embrasser par exemple ?

Le clone de Sasuke continua de le fixer, sans laisser transparaître aucune émotion. Il reporta bientôt son regard sur le plafond et ferma les yeux, comme pour signifier à son interlocuteur qu'il souhaitait se rendormir.

\- Naruto serait surpris par ce genre de chose ? Murmura-t-il finalement à l'attention du blond.

\- Heu... bah ouais, normal non ?

\- Sasuke, lui, ne serait pas surpris du tout.

Le clone de Naruto cru s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Comment ça, un baiser avec Naruto n'aurait pas surpris Sasuke ?

\- Bah alors, on essaye ou pas ? Demanda-t-il après avoir repris ses esprits.

Seul le silence lui répondit. La respiration du clone de Sasuke était redevenue régulière et calme. Bon sang, cet enfoiré pensait vraiment s'en tirer à si bon compte ? Il lui lâchait une petite bombe comme ça, et se rendormait sans en dire plus ? Le blond se rallongea sur son futon. Son cerveau cogitait à toute allure, alors qu'il continuait à fixer le profil altier de Sasuke, profondément endormi à seulement quelques centimètres de lui. Oserait-il ? Non... Ou si ? Oh, et puis zut, de toute façon il allait disparaître d'ici quelques jours, il ne risquait pas grand chose. Les conséquences retomberaient sur son original, et ce serait bien fait pour lui.

Il se redressa prestement, le plus silencieusement possible, et s'approcha du clone de Sasuke. Il se pencha sur son visage, les joues légèrement rougies, et détailla quelques seconde le garçon qu'il surplombait. Sasuke avait des traits fins, une peau opaline et une bouche à peine rosée. Ses cheveux de jais étaient éparpillés ça-et-là sur son oreiller, telle une auréole qui accentuait d'autant plus la pâleur de sa peau. Le blond fixa un moment ces lèvres, fruit de tous les désirs de son original... Voilà qui était bien fait pour lui ! Il allait purement et simplement lui voler son premier baiser avec Sasuke. Quoi que, à bien y réfléchir, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient... La grande différence, c'est que là, ça n'aurait rien d'accidentel.

Sans plus commune mesure, il se pencha encore davantage, jusqu'à déposer ses lèvres sur celles du brun. Le contact était timide, mais il n'en restait pas moins doux et agréable.

* * *

\- Bordel, quand notre original va découvrir ce que t'as fait il va être furax !

Les deux clones de Naruto se brossaient paresseusement les dents dans la salle de bain. Le premier avait osé briser cet interdit pendant que Sasuke dormait, et l'autre avait été témoin malgré lui de la scène. Il avait feint d'être assoupi, mais le baiser que les deux garçons avaient échangés ne lui avait pas échappé. Ou plutôt, le baiser que Naruto avait volé aux dépends du brun.

\- Heureusement que Sasuke dormait, si non t'imagines les conséquences ?

\- Non. Je peux t'assurer qu'il était réveillé. J'ai glissé ma langue entre ses lèvres, et il a répondu à mon baiser.

L'autre clone cracha son dentifrice, estomaqué. C'était quoi cette histoire encore ? Sasuke - enfin, son clone tout du moins - avait répondu au baiser ? Vraiment ?

* * *

\- Tu ne dormais pas, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était au tour des clones de Sasuke de prendre leur bain. Le premier fixait avec curiosité son homologue. Lui aussi avait parfaitement vu ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière, et il avait hâte d'avoir de plus amples explications sur ce petit incident.

\- ...Non, reconnu-t-il en détournant les yeux.

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Tu as été surpris ? Est-ce que ça t'a plu ?

\- Et bien, pour être franc...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son double laissa échappé un cri horrifié. Il désigna sa main d'un geste tremblant. Celle-ci commençait à se déformer, comme si sa peau s'était muée en une substance molle et informe. Alertés par le couinement strident, les deux Naruto débarquèrent en trombe dans la salle de bain.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! S'exclama l'un d'entre eux en s'approchant.

Le clone de Sasuke releva la main pour toute réponse. Les deux blonds tirèrent la grimace. Ce n'était pas vraiment beau à voir...

\- Sasuke n'a pas l'air de maîtriser le multiclonage aussi bien que notre original, déclara le Naruto qui avait initié le baiser la nuit précédente. On dirait un genre d'anomalie...

\- Il vaudrait mieux que tu disparaisses, conseilla l'autre Naruto. La poursuite de l'expérience doit rester notre priorité, et avec ta main qui commence à se décomposer, il vaut mieux te renvoyer vers ton original.

Naruto avala difficilement sa salive. Si ce clone-ci retournait auprès de Sasuke, alors le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé ne serait plus un secret. Les souvenirs de son clone se mêleraient aux siens, et le vrai Naruto devrait lui rendre des comptes pour tout ça. Bref, c'était exactement ce qu'il avait en tête lorsqu'il avait embrassé Sasuke. Un sourire narquois étira ses lèvres.

\- Je pense que ça va faire un petit choc au vrai Sasuke. En tout cas, bien fait pour toi, original débile !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, le clone de Naruto asséna un léger coup sur la tête du Sasuke à la main défectueuse. Celui-ci disparu dans un "pouf" sonore.

* * *

\- Ah !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Naruto.

Ils étaient tous deux dans l'une des salles d'archives de la bibliothèque de Konoha. L'endroit était plutôt poussiéreux, mais suffisamment calme pour qu'ils puissent s'y reposer et ménager leurs chakras afin que l'expérience dure le plus longtemps possible. Sasuke détourna prestement le visage, apparemment gêné.

\- Mon second clone a disparu à cause du tient, déclara-t-il finalement d'une voix fluette.

\- Ils se sont encore battus ? S'exclama le blond, d'un air dépité.

\- Non... Il y a eu une anomalie physique sur ce clone. Sa main a commencé à se désagréger, donc ils se sont mis d'accord pour le faire disparaître avant qu'il ne tombe complètement en lambeaux.

Naruto soupira. Sasuke avait beau avoir une réserve de chakra plutôt importante, il n'était pas spécialement aguerri au multiclonage. Il n'y avait donc rien de bien surprenant à ce que ses clones commencent à se désagréger.

\- Kakashi a dit que nous devions maintenir le même nombre de clones chacun. Je vais donc rappeler l'un des miens aussi, déclara-t-il en joignant ses deux mains dans le symbole qui lui permettrait de rompre sa technique.

\- Non ! S'écria Sasuke.

Trop tard. Les souvenirs du clone que Naruto venait de rappeler affluèrent telle une vague tumultueuse dans sa mémoire. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Bordel... C'était quoi ça ? Qu'est-ce que ces idiots de clones avaient foutu ?! Naruto releva le visage en direction de Sasuke. Ses prunelles azur rencontrèrent les yeux charbon de son ami, dont le teint pivoine laissait amplement deviner qu'il était lui aussi au courant du petit incident qui avait eu lieu. Naruto vira au rouge. Bordel, bordel, bordel... Il ne savait même pas quoi dire face à une telle situation. _"Ah, apparemment on s'est embrassés, désolé ? ah, ah..."_ Non, ça ne passait pas. Et en même temps, c'était encore plus gênant de faire comme si de rien n'était !

* * *

Dans la petite maison à l'est de Konoha, les deux derniers clones venaient d'assister à la disparition du second Naruto. Les originaux devaient être dans tous leurs états maintenant...

Le clone du brun reporta son attention sur son dernier partenaire d'expérience. Il laissa échapper un soupir, avant de lui proposer de venir se joindre à lui. Le clone de Naruto devint écarlate. Lui, seul avec Sasuke, et tout nu dans un bain ? Non, non, non... Il n'y avait pas pire scénario pour que les choses ne dégénèrent encore plus.

\- Tu devrais profiter, à mon avis ils vont bientôt arrêter l'expérience, déclara Sasuke en le toisant d'un air neutre. C'est sûrement le dernier bain que tu auras l'occasion de prendre.

Naruto hésita. Si la main de l'autre Sasuke s'était désagrégée, c'est que les réserves de chakra de son original commençaient à prendre un sérieux coup. Alors effectivement, il était fort probable que l'expérience prenne fin dans les heures à venir... Il se laissa donc tenter et ôta ses habits avant de rejoindre son ami.

\- Est-ce que tu penses que cette anomalie affectait seulement le corps de l'autre Sasuke ? Demanda soudainement le brun d'un air pensif.

\- Hein ?

\- Est-ce que tu penses que ça aurait aussi pu altérer son esprit ?

Naruto comprit où il voulait en venir. La main défectueuse du clone était un signe que le chakra de l'original commençait à s'épuiser. Une avarie était donc apparue, et avait commencé à déformer son corps. Il était tout à fait légitime de se demander si le comportement étrange de Sasuke n'était pas également lié à ce défaut... Etait-il possible que l'apport en chakra étant moindre, sa raison s'en soit retrouvée altérée ? Un peu comme lorsque le cerveau humain manquait d'oxygénation ?

\- Tu l'as vu toi aussi, ce qu'ils ont fait la nuit dernière, pas vrai ?

Naruto rougit légèrement avant d'acquiescer docilement d'un signe de tête. Bien sûr qu'il les avait vu...

\- Je me posais juste la question... Continua Sasuke en plantant ses yeux sombres dans les siens. Est-ce que moi aussi, j'accepterais un baiser venant de toi ?

Voilà donc où toute cette histoire les menait. Le dernier clone de Sasuke cherchait à vérifier si le baiser échangé entre eux relevait d'une anomalie quelconque, ou s'il était vraiment consenti. Auquel cas, ça voudrait signifier que l'original était également d'accord pour se faire embrasser par Naruto... Un frisson parcouru l'échine du blond, malgré la chaleur suffocante de l'eau dans laquelle il baignait.

\- Très bien. Essayons alors.

* * *

\- Donc tu penses que c'est à cause d'un manque de chakra ?

\- Ouais, ça ne fait aucune doute ! S'exclama Naruto. Souviens-toi les premiers clones que j'ai fait quand on était gosses. Ils étaient flasques et difformes. Et ils n'arrivaient même pas à aligner deux mots.

Naruto tentait de garder la face. Son second clone avait vraiment foutu n'importe quoi ! Il devait absolument trouver une explication rationnelle à tout ça, ou son amitié avec Sasuke serait sérieusement mise en péril.

\- Donc... même le baiser, hum... tu penses que c'est lié à cette anomalie ?

\- Évidemment ! Et puis le mien, il a juste fait ça pour m'embêter. Il savait que flirter avec toi ça me foutrait en rogne.

\- Flirter ? Reprit Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils. Il a quand même foutu sa langue dans ma bouche !

\- Ah, ah... ouais, hum... il y a pas été de main morte.

Les deux garçons osaient à peine se regarder dans les yeux. Naruto ignorait si le comportement du clone de Sasuke était liée au défaut d'apport en chakra, mais il savait que pour sa part, ses sentiments étaient avérés. Et il était hors de question que Sasuke s'en rende compte. Heureusement que cet idiot de clone avait scandé haut et fort qu'il souhaitait le faire chier... Sans quoi, il aurait eu beaucoup plus de mal à trouver une excuse.

Sasuke s'allongea sur l'un des divans de la pièce. Ça faisait déjà vingt trois heures que l'expérience avait commencée, et il se sentait lessivée... Naruto était rompu à l'exercice du multiclonage, et il avait de surcroit le chakra de Kyubi pour tenir le choc. Lui, à l'inverse, ne pouvait compter que sur ses réserves habituelles, et elles commençaient à très franchement s'amoindrir.

* * *

Sa bouche effleura celle de Naruto, dont le regard plein de défi l'encourageait à faire plus. Sasuke tremblait contre lui, et ne semblait pas oser s'approcher davantage. C'est donc le blond qui pris l'initiative de sceller leurs lèvres. Le contact, d'abord hésitant, s'enflamma bien vite lorsque Naruto décida d'introduire sa langue dans la bouche de son partenaire. Ce dernier se laissa faire, docile et curieux.

Sasuke ferma les yeux, tandis que les mains de Naruto se crispèrent sur ses hanches, l'obligeant à se plaquer un peu plus contre lui. Un gémissement commun leur échappa. Non seulement le baiser était torride, mais leur nudité n'aidait pas à réfréner leurs ardeurs. Naruto n'en pouvait plus... Il rêvait de ça depuis tellement longtemps... Il ne comptait même plus le nombre de nuits où il s'était réveillé en sueur, avec une érection du tonnerre, à cause de fantasmes où Sasuke consentait pleinement à s'abandonner à ses caresses... Là ça n'avait rien d'un rêve. Sa bouche contre la sienne, ses mains qui plongeaient éperdument dans ses cheveux, et son bassin qui ondulait lascivement sur lui, faisant se rencontrer leurs érections naissantes... Tout ça était bien réel.

Naruto sentit bientôt une main descendre sur son ventre, s'approchant dangereusement de son entre-jambe. Sous la surprise, il eut un mouvement de recul, rompant ainsi l'échange cuisant qu'il avait engagé avec le brun.

\- Sa... Sasuke ! Non mais attends deux minutes, t'es sérieux ?!

Son homologue lui adressa un regard peiné, comme si se faire rejeter par le blond était le pire des châtiments. Naruto ne pu qu'ouvrir la bouche, surpris... C'était quoi cette expression sérieux ?

\- Sasuke... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive bon sang ?

\- Je me fiche que ce soit une anomalie ou non... Murmura-t-il en baissant la tête. Ce baiser, et tout ça... j'ai juste envie de t'embrasser. J'ai envie de te toucher, et que tu me touches en retour. Alors ne me rejette pas, s'il te plaît...

Naruto ne su quoi répondre. Il n'avait aucune intention de le rejeter, ça non. Il espérait ce moment depuis bien trop longtemps pour se le permettre... Mais le vrai Sasuke, était-ce vraiment ce qu'il voulait, lui ? Le brun se rapprocha de nouveau, prenant cette fois-ci l'initiative du baiser. Naruto se sentit déchanter... Il allait avoir du mal à se retenir si Sasuke se montrait aussi entreprenant ! Dans un dernier élan de raison, il s'éloigna quelque peu. La bouche entrouverte, le souffle rapide, il plongea ses yeux azurs dans les abîmes de Sasuke, voilées d'un désir à peine contenu.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ?

\- Je suis sûr de moi.

\- Bien.

Sans plus attendre, il fondit sur les lèvres de son partenaire, et le plaqua durement contre l'un des murs de la salle de bain. Un gémissement sourd échappa à Sasuke, alors qu'il plongeait sa main dans la crinière blonde de Naruto, pleinement occupé à lui ravager la bouche. Le baiser était maladroit. Après tout, l'un comme l'autre, ils n'avaient pas grande expérience en la matière. Mais Naruto déployait une telle ferveur, lui suçant les lèvres, les mordillant parfois, qu'il donnait l'illusion d'être particulièrement rompu à cet exercice.

Leurs deux corps glissaient l'un contre l'autre, dans une friction d'autant plus obscène que leur peau mouillée rendait la manœuvre encore plus facile. Naruto sentait très clairement l'érection de Sasuke contre sa cuisse, tandis que la sienne ondulait contre ses abdominaux. Il rompit de nouveau le baiser, arrachant une plainte mécontente à son partenaire. Il délaissa malgré tout ces lèvres si tentantes pour se diriger vers son cou, et y plaqua sa bouche. Un souffle rauque et rapide contre son oreille lui confirma que Sasuke appréciait cette attention. Alors que sa langue s'affairait sur la gorge blanche, faisant de langoureux va-et-viens de sa mâchoire à sa clavicule, il attrapa fermement l'une des cuisses de Sasuke, qu'il remonta durement contre sa hanche. Leurs sexes se rencontrèrent, frottant l'un contre l'autre dans un heurt des plus exquis, qui leur arracha à tous deux un gémissement à peine contenu.

Naruto ondula lascivement, parfaitement conscient des tremblements qui parcouraient le corps fin de son partenaire, alors que sa propre excitation ne faisait que grandir encore et toujours. Bien décidé à ne pas rester passif sous les assauts du blond, l'une des mains de Sasuke quitta sa chevelure et se glissa entre eux, entamant d'explorer avec ferveur le torse musclé qui s'offrait à lui. Naruto trembla à son tour, pleinement conscient des intentions du brun. La main baladeuse poursuivit son chemin, caressant les abdominaux contractés sous l'anticipation, descendant toujours plus bas, jusqu'à se saisir du sexe tendu qui lui faisait face. Naruto plaqua plus fortement ses lèvres contre le cou de Sasuke, suffoquant sous la caresse et tentant vainement d'étouffer le râle rauque qui lui échappa. Satisfait de l'effet produit, le brun entama de les masturber conjointement, savourant l'extase que cela leur procurait, et fixant du coin de l'œil son partenaire afin de déceler quels mouvements lui plaisaient le plus.

Naruto se sentit défaillir. Les caresse de Sasuke, le goût de sa peau sous ses lèvres, ses halètements plaintifs à son oreille... Il allait jouir bien trop vite si le brun continuait son petit manège. De nouveau, il se détacha à contre cœur de son étreinte, et le retourna agilement contre le mur où il le maintenait prisonnier depuis le début. Sasuke laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise, soudainement gêné par la position plus que suggestive dans laquelle il se retrouva. Les mains plaquées sur le carrelage luisant, le dos vouté et les fesses érotiquement tournée vers son partenaire... Il adressa un regard à demi furieux au blond, qui ne lui laissa pas le temps de tergiverser. Sasuke sentit le buste large de son partenaire se plaquer contre son dos, alors que son érection venait buter sur ses reins. Un gémissement sourd lui échappa. C'était tellement humiliant comme position... Mais tellement bon en même temps. La bouche du blond vint quérir le lobe d'oreille qui s'offrait à lui, tandis que l'une de ses mains poursuivait le travail de masturbation sur le sexe tendu de Sasuke, lui arrachant une nouvelle plainte lascive. Inconsciemment, ce dernier commença à onduler ses hanches, apportant une friction délicieuse sur la verge tendu de Naruto derrière lui.

Dans un râle satisfait, Naruto agrippa les cheveux de Sasuke, l'obligeant à tourner le visage vers lui pour joindre leurs lèvres une nouvelle fois, mêlant leurs respirations étatiques et brûlantes. Alors que la main du blond se faisait plus rude et plus rapide sur le sexe de son partenaire, Sasuke poursuivait ses ondoiements obscènes contre Naruto. Les gémissements se transformèrent en cris d'extase, alors que Sasuke sentait la fin proche. L'orgasme le submergea, rendant ses jambes flageolantes et lui coupant le souffle.

\- Aah ! Na... Naruto !

Le prénom ainsi prononcé, par cette voie pleine de luxure, comme une supplique ou un remerciement, acheva également Naruto. Son sexe pulsa alors que sa jouissance se déversait sur les reins de Sasuke, qui poursuivait ses ondulations lascives contre lui malgré la délivrance.

Leurs jambes flanchèrent pour de bon, et ils se retrouvèrent accroupis sur le carrelage, le front de Sasuke paresseusement plaqué contre le mur, et celui de Naruto enfouit dans son cou. Au-delà du clapotis régulier de l'eau, seules leurs respirations saccadées brisaient le silence.

* * *

Kakashi pénétra dans la salle des archives. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis un moment, et il venait tout juste de quitter son bureau où des monticules de dossiers l'attendaient encore. Naruto le salua d'une main joviale. Bien que l'expérience dure depuis maintenant trente deux heures, il avait l'air plutôt en forme, le chakra de Kyubi aidant certainement. A l'inverse, Sasuke était allongé sur l'un des divans, le teint particulièrement blafard et les yeux cernés par la fatigue.

\- Il tient le choc ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

\- Disons qu'il a connu des jours meilleurs... Répondit Naruto en regardant le brun, l'air inquiet.

\- Peut-être devrait-on arrêter l'expérience ?

\- C'est ce que je lui ai dit, soupira-t-il. Mais vous connaissez Sasuke, il ne veut rien lâcher...

\- Vous ne pourriez pas arrêter de parler comme si je n'étais pas là ? S'énerva le concerné d'une voix contrariée.

Sasuke se redressa sur le divan. C'est vrai qu'il commençait à fatiguer, mais il avait encore de la réserve. Il pouvait bien tenir quelques heures de plus. Kakashi jaugea la situation d'un œil neutre. Il comprenait que Sasuke veuille repousser ses limites. Il avait sa fierté, et cela devait très certainement l'énerver que Naruto s'en sorte mieux que lui à cet exercice. Mais leurs cas n'étaient tout simplement pas comparables, puisque le brun était dépourvu de Biju.

\- Très bien, concéda Kakashi. Trois heures maximum. Après, on arrête l'expérience.

\- Tu peux tenir encore trois heures, Sasuke ? S'inquiéta Naruto.

\- Je peux même tenir bien plus s'il le faut.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Mais il n'allait pas non plus le crier sur les toits.

\- Trois heures, et pas une de plus, rappela Kakashi d'une voix intransigeante.

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent, avant que leur professeur ne dispose pour retourner à ses occupations. La nuit allait être longue, pour lui comme pour eux. Sasuke se rallongea sur le canapé en soupirant. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que la technique du multiclonage, utilisée sur une longue période comme actuellement, demande un tel effort de concentration. Il maudissait presque Naruto, qui à ses côtés ne semblait absolument pas souffrir de cet exercice.

Naruto se rassit également sur l'un des fauteuils de la pièce, fixant discrètement son coéquipier du coin de l'œil. Il avait du mal à le regarder, depuis qu'il avait rappelé son second clone. Les souvenirs du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé s'imposaient à lui à chaque fois que ses yeux déviaient sur ses lèvres. Même si ce n'était pas son corps, même si ce n'était pas lui qui avait vécu cette expérience, ce souvenir était bien là, gravé au plus profond de son cœur et de ses tripes... Et avec lui, le désir implacable de réitérer la chose... Il voulait recommencer. Il en crevait d'envie.

\- Naruto.

La voix de Sasuke le fit presque sursauter.

\- O.. Oui ? S'exclama-t-il en rougissant un peu.

\- Avant que l'expérience se termine, il y a une chose que j'aimerais que tu confirmes.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Hum... A propos de ce baiser... Tu es sûr que c'était lié à l'anomalie de mon clone ?

Naruto déglutit. Il aurait voulu lui hurler que ça n'avait rien d'une erreur, qu'il l'aimait et le désirait ardemment depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Mais il s'était juré de toujours garder ces sentiments pour lui. Qu'importe les regrets, qu'importe s'il finissait sa vie seul, car il serait bien incapable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Son amitié avec Sasuke était l'une des choses les plus précieuses qu'il lui ait été donné d'avoir. Il ne la mettrait pas en péril. Jamais.

Sasuke le fixait avec insistance, attendant une réponse honnête de sa part. Il avait lui-même été troublé quand les souvenirs de son clone lui avaient été restitués. Ce baiser... le fait qu'il y ai répondu... et surtout, le fait qu'il en soit à peine étonné. Il aurait du être choqué, dégouté même. Pourtant non, il n'était ni surpris, ni écœuré. Il avait du mal à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait en pensant à cet échange. L'expérience le fatiguait-elle au point qu'il avait lui-même du mal à réfléchir clairement ?

\- Ouais, ça ne fait aucun doute.

* * *

Sous lui, Sasuke cambrait indécemment les reins, les fesses tendues vers l'arrière alors qu'il étouffait ses gémissements plaintifs dans l'un des oreillers. Naruto n'avait pas d'expérience en la matière, mais il avait rêvé, imaginé, fantasmé tellement de fois ce moment, qu'il connaissait à peu près la marche à suivre. Son index faisait de légers va-et-vient dans l'intimité brûlante de Sasuke. Il était soucieux de ne pas lui faire mal, mais les gémissements lascifs du brun lui indiquèrent progressivement qu'il semblait préférer la rudesse. Naruto lui griffa le torse, mordit son oreille, lui chuchota des obscénités, et le corps de Sasuke se tendait toujours plus, alors que le va-et-vient de ses doigts se faisait plus dure et violent en lui.

Bientôt, un cri plus fort que les autres échappa à Sasuke, dont les yeux s'arrondirent sous la surprise. Il adressa un regard à la fois craintif et curieux à Naruto par-dessus son épaule, qui lui répondit par un sourire carnassier.

\- Bingo.

Naruto revint frôler cet endroit au plus profond du corps de Sasuke, qui se cambra de nouveau, submergé par une chaleur et un plaisir encore méconnu. Il aimait ça. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était exactement, mais c'était juste divin. Et la manière dont Naruto avait de le maintenir fermement plaqué sur le lit, enfonçant ses doigts toujours plus loin, alors que son souffle chaud venait lui chatouiller l'oreille et le cou... Bon sang, il allait jouir.

\- Na... Naruto ! Arr... ça !

Mais le blond ne l'écoutait plus, trop fasciné par ce corps qui se tendait sous ses doigts, semblant demander toujours plus de contact alors qu'il allait et venait plus durement contre sa prostate. Son propre désir se rappela toutefois à lui. Il voulait le prendre, maintenant et tout de suite.

Il retira ses doigts de l'intimité chaude de son partenaire, qui pu ainsi reprendre son souffle, mais qui ne manqua toutefois pas de lui signifier son mécontentement. Naruto se pencha sur lui, saisissant ses hanches afin de mieux se positionner. Il hésita un moment. Il s'était juré tant de fois de ne jamais en venir là avec Sasuke. Il s'était répété encore et encore que jamais il ne lui avouerait ses sentiments. Mais après tout ça, il ne serait plus possible de nier.

\- Vas-y.

La voix de Sasuke sonna tel un ordre, dur et impatient. Naruto abandonna donc toutes ses résolutions, et plongea dans le corps brûlant du brun. Un râle non contenu lui échappa presqu'aussitôt.

\- Bordel... T'es vraiment serré...

\- Aaah !

Naruto du se faire violence pour ne pas bouger tout de suite. Autour de sa verge, l'antre de Sasuke était bouillante et étroite.

\- Bouge ! Quémanda le brun en commençant à onduler les hanches. Je ne suis pas en sucre.

L'ondoiement lascif de Sasuke, qui semblait vouloir lui-même engager la danse, fit perdre toute raison à Naruto. Il agrippa plus fermement les hanches blême qui s'offraient à lui, s'éloigna quelque peu, puis replongea rudement dans le corps tremblant de Sasuke, leur arrachant un râle commun. Naruto débuta sur un rythme lent, ignorant au mieux les suppliques de Sasuke qui lui sommait d'aller plus vite. Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal non plus...

Voyant qu'il n'obtenait pas gain de cause, le brun se dégagea de l'étreinte de Naruto, lui soutirant un grognement sourd et énervé. Souplement, il se retourna afin d'avoir le blond face à lui. Il passa ses bras atour du cou de son partenaire et l'attira jusqu'à ses lèvres, lui offrant un baiser torride et collant son corps toujours un peu plus au sien.

\- Je ne suis pas en sucre, répéta-t-il contre ses lèvre, les yeux rivées dans ceux du blond.

Il écarta un peu plus les jambes, avant de les enrouler autour de la taille de Naruto pour l'attirer à lui brusquement, tandis qu'il continuait à lui ravager la bouche.

\- Baise-moi. Maintenant.

Naruto laissa échapper un râle rauque et fiévreux, submergé par la vague de chaleur que lui procura l'ordre à la fois univoque et bien trop obscène pour être prononcé par le si fier Sasuke Uchiwa.

\- Aaah... Bordel, Sasuke !

Ne cherchant plus à se contenir, il plongea de nouveau dans l'intimité humide et chaude que le brun consentait à lui offrir, percutant plus fortement sa prostate à chaque allé-venu. Le baiser repris, parfois entrecoupé de gémissements ou de cris aigus lorsque les coups de reins de Naruto se faisaient plus profonds.

Le blond sentait sa fin proche. Autour de son sexe, l'antre de son partenaire se resserrait toujours plus, lui intimant d'accélérer le rythme devenu d'ores et déjà frénétique. L'une de ses mains vint agripper l'érection tendue de Sasuke sous lui, le branlant et lui arrachant des cris toujours plus stridents.

\- Naru... Naruto... aaaah, merde !

Ce dernier lui répondit dans un râle rauque presque bestial, accélérant encore ses coups de reins et par la même occasion le rythme qu'il tenait sur le sexe de Sasuke, tandis que ses dents venaient mordre la chaire tendre de son cou. Bientôt, il le sentit se tendre sous lui, alors que sa semence jaillissait entre ses doigts. L'étreinte de Sasuke autour de son propre sexe se resserra, le menant vers la jouissance à son tour. Le brun sentit le liquide chaud se répandre en lui, alors qu'il était toujours ébranlé par les secousses de son propre orgasme.

Les gémissements cessèrent, remplacés par le bruit de leur respirations saccadées. Leurs deux corps restèrent ainsi, affaissés l'un sur l'autre, alors qu'ils reprenaient tant bien que mal leurs esprits.

Un rire échappa bientôt au clone de Sasuke, alors qu'il passait une main presque tendre dans les cheveux de Naruto, toujours allongé sur lui.

\- Pourquoi tu ris ? Demanda le blond en grognant.

\- J'étais juste en train d'imaginer la tête de nos originaux quand ils vont nous rappeler...

Naruto se redressa, le regard inquiet. Sasuke lui répondit par un sourire. Regrettait-il ? Non. Pas le moins du monde. Après tout, eux avaient eu la partie facile et plaisante... Il reviendrait à leurs créateurs de clarifier les choses et de faire avec. Sans laisser le temps au blond de répondre, Sasuke fondit de nouveau sur ses lèvres, bien décidé à mettre à profit le temps qu'il leur restait.

* * *

Avec l'aide de Naruto, Sasuke se redressa, plus livide que jamais. Cette fois, il avait bel et bien atteint sa limite. Il était temps que cette petite expérience prenne fin et qu'il puisse enfin aller se reposer. Naruto était lui aussi content que les choses se terminent. Après ça, ils reprendraient chacun leurs missions, leurs routines... Ils resteraient meilleurs amis, et l'incident du baiser échangé finirait par se perdre dans le temps. C'était mieux ainsi.

Les deux garçons joignirent leurs mains sur leurs buste, signant le mudra qui leur permettrait de rappeler leur dernier clone respectif.

\- Rupture !

* * *

**Petit mot de la FIN : **Et voilà ! C'est la fin de cet OS ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture et que la trame vous a plu. Je me sens un peu méchante de clore l'histoire comme ça... gniark gniark gniark ! Alors bon, en fonction de l'accueil et du succès de cette fanfic, peut-être que j'écrirais une suite... à voir ! N'hésitez pas à partager vos avis et vos impressions. A très vite pour d'autres histoires :)


End file.
